


PRIMORDIALS

by BrianZolomon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianZolomon/pseuds/BrianZolomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1996, an innovation was presented. The Antimatter Battery. However, the members of Project Primordial (A private task team, funded and ran by Allec Xerxes) was able to deduct that the battery will be used as a superweapon during the Civil war in Afghanistan. The Battery was displayed during a tech convention in Burgas Bulgaria, The primordial team seized the device, however, activated it in the process. In order to contain the damage, 3 of the 4 members of project Primordial gave their life. Leaving Allec Xerxes alive. Drenched with grief he retires for 2 decades before coming back to start the next generation of Project Primordial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RESET

CHAPTER 1: RESET

20 Years Later

“Good afternoon Mr. Xerxes.” The artificial intelligence J.E.T. greeted Allec as he walked through the automatic doors.

“It has been a while hasn’t it JET?” Allec replied… He dropped his jacket at a nearby bin and placed his hands on the walls. Dust accumulated on his finger as he dragged it across the surface. He quickly brushed off his hands and walked towards the computer. His heels created echoes as he made his way.

“What brings you back to the base Mr. Xerxes?” JET asked. Allec powered on the computer and an arrangement of monitors flickered and feeds from different networks appeared.

“Well,” he said while he typed away at his keyboards. “I did pour hundreds of billions of dollars into this place, why would I not be back in here?”

“Well, to be honest, it has been nearly 2 decades since any major missions have been launched from here.”

“Goodness… 2 decades…” Allec replied. He picked his hands up away from the keyboards and placed them on his hip. “I’ve really let myself go.” He looked at his monitors again and walked towards a set of glass cases each the size of a shower enclosure. “I want an update on the computer systems, servers sizes. Up all of them one… no, two tenfolds, I want the power source on the base self sustainable…” He stands by the glass case and looks inside each one. Out of the four case 3 of them were empty, inside the one was a suit of armor, grey with yellow stripes covering it, he places his hand on the glass.

“Why now?” JET asked. 

“Because we’ve been dormant... While we slept the world has moved on... One of the companies I have invested in has a prototype of the antimatter battery, You know what would happen if that thing goes online.” Allec looked at his reflection on the glass, his body parallel to the suit. “And because I miss this… all of this.” Allec took his hand off the glass and paced towards the computer again.

“I’m assuming you’re not going to do this by yourself.” JET replied.

“Your assumption programming serves you well,” Allec pulled up pictures of four individuals on the monitor. “Gordon W. Wilfred, Bethesda Aerwyna, Wyatt Huerta, and Sidney Softman.” Allec looked at the eyes of the individuals each one of them different yet the same, Allec took a deep breath and continued. “Start refabricating the Ignite, Hyetal, Photonic and Zephyr suits.” Allec dusted a chair nearby, sat down and began typing on the computer.


	2. INVITATIONS

CHAPTER 2: INVITATIONS

Anchor City Prison

“Gordon Wilfred,” The guard said. Gordon looked up from his contemplation and squinted his eyes. “Some guy wants to see you.” Gordon stood up uneasily and placed his hands behind his head. The guard unlocked the door and walked in and placed handcuffs on his wrists and walked him out. After walking for a while the guard knocked on a door to a meeting hall, and inside sat another inmate. The guard forced him to sit down and removed the handcuff from one arm and cuffed it to a metal beam on the table.

“Gordon Wilfred.” The other inmate said, Gordon looked at her and gave a questioning look. “You’ve made yourself pretty popular here… Everyone in my wing seems to want you dead” On her prison jumper “Sidney Sofman” was embroidered on the breast pocket. Gordon turned his head away from her and looked at his hand attached to the metal beam. One of the guards opened the doors and a man walked in with a trench coat and a laptop bag. The guard closes the door behind them and the man politely thanked the guards as he headed towards his seat. He gave Gordon a wink and pulled a business card from his computer bag, Gordon returned with a confused look as the man threw it at the ceiling and then everything went black.

* * * *

Gordon opened his eyes and found himself in a chair with a pair of jeans on and a white V-neck T-shirt.

“Good morning, how are you?” A voice asked, across the table sat another man. It wasn’t the man that visited them in the prison , he was younger, younger than Gordon himself. “What a day... was already hella hectic to begin with, and now I’m sitting across from The Paladin of Anchor City,” Gordon looked around some more, the other inmate, Sidney was also sitting at the table, and next to him sat a girl he never met before. “Big fan, you’re like the real Daredevil, that’s really cool. Except you’re not blind, and you don’t use billy clubs… Do you?”

“What’s your name?” Gordon asked, the young man awkwardly tapped the table with his nails and grinned, and paused.

“Yeah, my name, the thing my parents gave me,” The young man replied finally. “It’s uhh Wyatt.” Wyatt quickly chuckled and looked at Sidney and. “Who would have thought to say my name would have taken that long right?” Sidney shrugs and smirked back at Gordon.

“Do you know where we are, Wyatt?” Gordon asked Wyatt; Wyatt shrugged. Wyatt looked at the other girl that sat at the table as Sidney looked around.

“No not really, I’m not the investigative kind,” Wyatt responded. “I tried asking the computer program but he seems to be a bit reluctant.”

“Computer program?” Gordon asked again

“Yeah, it’s like Siri... but less annoying... and actually intelligent,” Wyatt replied.

“Siri is a grain of sand compared to my mountain of programming.” A new voice interrupted.

“There he is,” Wyatt added. “What’s the weather up there like?”

“73 degrees with a 23 percent chance of rain.” The program announced.

“See… just like Siri,” Wyatt grinned.

“Why can’t you tell us where we are?” Gordon asked the computer.

“Mr. Xerxes’ orders.” The computer responded. “I’m not allowed to disclose any information as to the location of the facility to the guests.”

“Is he the guy who knocked me out?” Wyatt asked. “If he is, tell him that he’s sort of a dick, that this is an abduction, and that I don’t think this is legal.”

“All your questions will be answered in time…” The computer responded. “ Mr. Xerxes will be meeting with you in a few moments. I have to retreat. My processes are needed elsewhere, my apologies for any inconvenience.” The computer leaves followed by a few moment of silence

“Xerxes, where have I heard that name before.” Gordon said. He rubbed his chin.

“Probably from me.” The group looked at the man that walked in through the doors and gazed at him. “I’m Allec Xerxes,”

“You were the guy that was at the prison,” Sidney claimed. Allec nodded his head. “Why did you take us.”

“I needed you,” Allec responded. “Sorry for the inconvenience, but it was easier for me to talk to all of you if we just sat around a table and had a conversation without the guards chiming in.”

“I wasn’t in jail.” Wyatt quickly interrupted. Allec shrugged.

“Well... this was still more convenient.” Allec continued. “Each and every single one of you has an energy that needs to be channeled, and I understand that all of you have been trying to channel that energy to do something good.” Allec placed his fingers on the table and a hologram popped up with video feed

“Gordon Wilfred.” In the first feed, there was a kid that was being shaken down and dragged around by a group of older thugs. From the fire escape a black figure jumped down and engaged in a fist fight with all six men.

“Sidney Sofman.” He flicked his fingers across the table and another video feed played. A small girl was being dragged into a van by a scrawny man, then a hooded figure with a pistol ran up, and whipped the man across the face and shot him in the thigh. The figure then broke the windows on the vehicle and shot inside the van and ran.

He flicked his fingers across the table once more, and another video played. An unmasked Wyatt stood in the middle of a group of gang members conducting a drug trade. He then placed one of the men in a headlock and kicked another with his boot.

“Lastly,” Allec added. “Bethesda Aerwyna.” The last video popped up and it was video of the other women that sat at the table. In the footage she held a small toddler, trying to get away from a crowd of weapon wielding maniacs chasing them. She opened a window and placed the kid outside on the fire escape and looked back. At that point the footage went out. “Look at the four of you. Why do you guys do this?”

Allec looked at Wyatt’s direction.

“Is it that adrenaline rush?”

He redirected his attention towards Gordon.

“Or is it a promise you’ve made to someone else?”

He turned his head to face Sidney.

“Perhaps it’s because you have a taste for revenge and it’s just not letting you live, until it’s midnight and you have dawned that cloak.”

Lastly he laid his eyes upon Bethesda.

“Or is it guilt?” Allec sucked on his teeth and grinned. “You’ve gone and made mistakes in the past, and now you feel as though you have the weight of the world on your shoulders.” Everybody at the table looked down at the table in silence. “ Maybe it’s all of these things…” Everyone redirected their attention back at Allec. “That is why all of you are here today.”

“And why is that?” Wyatt interrupted. Allec quickly signaled him to silence.

“During the 90’s I began working on a project, Project Primordial. The ultimate end goal was to end it all. The slave trade, drug rings, corrupt government and businesses. For three years everything went exactly as planned.” Allec broke eye contact with the group and looked down at his calloused hands. “Then something went wrong, ‘97 rolled around and the other 3 members of Primordial died on a mission. I was the only survivor.”

“And then you stopped.”Gordon replied. Allec nodded.

“However, time has passed without me, and boy did time do a shit job at keeping the world intact, it barely is.” Allec stood up and the wall behind him opened and 4 glass displays appeared. Inside each one of them was a suit. “This is Project Primordial,” Allec walked over to the suits and tapped the glass and smiled. “And all of you are invited.”


End file.
